


bathroom stall

by jungkoof



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: DoPil, Fluff, Inappropriate Humor, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Swearing, cute asf, dowoon is an awkward bean, jae is that annoying friend, jaehyungparkian if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkoof/pseuds/jungkoof
Summary: someone wrote "yoon dowoon is cute" on the bathroom stall, and dowoon can't seem to figure out who.





	bathroom stall

_yoon dowoon is cute <3_

dowoon froze as he stared at the little message written on the bathroom stall.

_huh?_

_someone thinks i'm cute?_

dowoon shook his head. he rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times, trying to convince himself that he was just imagining things.

after confirming his thoughts, dowoon focused his vision on the stall once again. to his disbelief, the message was still there.

a silly smile made its way onto his face, and dowoon could feel blood rushing up to the tips of his ears.

_someone thinks i'm cute._

dowoon's phone suddenly vibrated against his leg. thinking it was one of his friends wondering where he was, he pulled it out of his pocket and checked the notification.

**besties 4 lyfe !!**

**letsgetit**  
dowooN where tf are you

 **letsgetit**  
im lonelyyyy

 **allaboutthatbass**  
you have me ;-;

 **letsgetit**  
no i doNT brian

 **allaboutthatbass**  
?? well you have sungjin

 **letsgetit**  
k but i want dowoon

with a laugh, dowoon closed the messaging app and quickly snapped a photo of the message on the wall, finishing up in the washroom and heading towards the cafeteria.

"dude, you took forever to use the washroom. what were you doing?" his friend jae asked through a mouthful of food.

dowoon sat down at their table, feeling a blush dust his cheeks once again. he tried to hide it by looking down. "nothing," he mumbled, fidgeting with his sleeves.

"mhm, sure," jae said, looking at dowoon with furrowed brows. the younger was acting quiet and shy, which was very unusual for him. jae came to the only conclusion he could think of. "dowoon, did you get some?"

sungjin choked and brian laughed his head off.

"what? no!" dowoon said, his head snapping up. he was sure that his face was comparable to a tomato at this point.

brian calmed his laughter, but an amused smile remained on his face. "so what _were_ you doing?"

"i just found a note about me on the bathroom stall, that's all," dowoon said, taking a bite of his food.

"did it say _dowoon is the hottest piece of ass on this planet, and i really want him to fu-_ "

"jaehyung!" sungjin yelled.

dowoon seriously wondered why he hung out with these people. sighing, he stood up and motioned for his friends to follow him.

the group of four made their way over to the bathroom and filed into a small stall.

"see?" dowoon said, pointing to the note. " _yoon dowoon is cute._ "

jae laughed and shook his head. he grabbed his backpack and quickly fished out a sharpie, crouching down to where the note was written and scribbling something next to it. after a few seconds, jae finished off his note and stood back up.

_where?? bitch dowoon is ugly asf_

dowoon frowned. "gee, thanks, jae," he said.

brian snatched the sharpie out of jae's hands and crouched down, beginning to write a note next to jae's.

_nooo, dowoon's a cutie <3_

after reading the new note, a smile took over dowoon's face. "thanks, brian."

brian stood back up and closed the sharpie, throwing it into his own backpack. "you're welcome."

"hey," jae said, crossing his arms. "you stole my sharpie."

"and you're not getting it back after that note you wrote."

jae pouted and lowered his head. "yes, brian."

dowoon sighed. clearly, none of his friends had a clue about who wrote the message. how was he supposed to find out now? "you guys are no help whatsoever," he whined, heading back out of the stall.

sungjin followed after him. "wait! we can find out who it was," he tried, causing dowoon to stop in his tracks. "just send us a picture of the message and we'll try to match the writing."

"won't work," jae said as he and brian came up behind sungjin. "there are at least a thousand students at this school."

brian shrugged, offering a smile to dowoon. "we can try."

and so dowoon left it up to his friends to find his secret admirer. he trusted them (well, _most_ of them), and he knew they would be able to find the right person.

dowoon didn't really know why he was so desperate to find his admirer. perhaps he just wanted someone to be more than friends with. someone to cuddle with whenever he felt lonely, or kiss just _because._ someone to love him unconditionally, even if dowoon wasn't as intelligent or as talented as most people.

perhaps he wanted someone who could make him feel _special._

maybe that's what dowoon wanted. with such low self-esteem, dowoon wondered what it would be like to have someone see nothing but the world when they looked at him.

maybe that's what his admirer saw.

dowoon didn't expect his friends to find out who it was anytime soon, but after sitting down at his lunch table the next day, they were practically running over to him with enthusiasm.

"dowoon! dowoon! we know who it is! oh my god, you are not going to believe it," jae yelled, throwing himself next to dowoon.

the younger's eyebrows knitted together. "so soon? who is it?"

"well," brian said as he and sungjin took a seat across from dowoon. "we're in math class, right? and i'm not really paying attention to the teacher, because the shit she's teaching is easy."

dowoon groaned and motioned for brian to get to the point.

brian nodded. "right. anyways, my eyes wander over to the notebook on the desk beside me, and it has your name with a whole bunch of hearts written on it. so i'm like, _yo, jae, check out this guy's notebook._ and jae's like, _holy shit, bro, he's the one with a man-crush on dowoon!_ "

"and?" dowoon said, practically on the edge of his seat. "who wrote it?"

"kim wonpil!" sungjin whisper-yelled.

dowoon tilted his head.

_kim wonpil._

the school's sweetheart.

the guy who bought candy grams for everyone in his class, just to make sure that no one would ever be left out. the guy who attended every school sports game so that he could show his support for the teams. the guy who dedicated so much time into editing the school's newspaper because he wanted to make sure that people would enjoy it. the guy with a smile that could cure depression, cancer, and everything in between. the guy with so many friends that he sat at a different table every day.

 _that_ guy had a crush on dowoon?

"ha ha, very funny. kim wonpil does not have a crush on me."

jae groaned. "yes he does!" he said, abruptly standing up from his seat and storming off to somewhere else in the cafeteria.

the three boys watched as jae headed towards wonpil and pulled the clueless boy away from his table.

"oh god," dowoon said, burying his face in his hands. before he knew it, jae was dragging dowoon away from his seat as well.

suddenly dowoon and wonpil were standing face-to-face, both flushing a bright shade of red.

the two just stood there, not saying anything.

"oh, come on!" jae yelled from the table. "wonpil, dowoon knows that you wrote a note about him on the bathroom stall!"

"and in your notebook!" brian added.

wonpil's eyes widened in horror. "oh god," he said, feeling more embarrassed than ever. "i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to! i- i just... i was doodling, and i probably shouldn't have written your name, and... oh god, i'm really sorry! we don't even know each other and i just wrote your name on the stall."

"and in your notebook!" brian added (again).

wonpil looked down. "and in my notebook," he said with a small voice, his hands clasped behind his back.

 _awe,_ dowoon thought, fighting the urge to smile. "why, uh, why are you so sorry about it?" he questioned.

"why wouldn't i be?"

taking a deep breath in, dowoon looked into wonpil's eyes.

 _don't fuck this up, dowoon,_ jae thought. _or else you won't be fucking anything up for a long time._

"because i thought it was cute," dowoon finally confessed.

wonpil looked up. "huh?"

"i mean, you're really cute. er, i mean... i like you," dowoon said as he scratched the back of his neck.

"really?" wonpil smiled, his embarrassment fading away. "i like you too, if that wasn't obvious already."

dowoon practically melted at the sight of wonpil's smile. it lit up the entire room. "so maybe we should go out sometime then?"

if dowoon didn't think wonpil's smile could get any brighter, he was wrong. "maybe we should," wonpil said.

"and maybe i should give you my phone number?"

"maybe you should."

the two boys exchanged phone numbers and wrote cute contact names for each other before heading back to their own tables.

"you guys are so cute together," brian said.

jae nodded before adding, "and now dowoon has something to bang other than his drums."

"jaehyung!" sungjin yelled.

dowoon _seriously_ wondered why he hung out with these people.


End file.
